I'll See You By the Lamppost
by Muted Trumpet
Summary: Santana and Puck promised to meet under the lamppost twenty years ago, promises are meant to be kept.


**A/N: Dedicated to Katie for being awesome and my old friend Yinen for whom this is written for**

* * *

She walks silently, stealthily, awkwardly. He was supposed to meet her here, twenty years it's been, twenty and based on his promise, she is here, in the awkward hours of night, basking in the silence of the street. Ohio is a beautiful place, this she realized when they first walked along this street, hands around each other, lips murmuring quiet nothings.

She nods as other people nod and walk past her. It is half-past one in the morning and yet she is set on her route to lamppost 53, their designated meeting spot. Twenty years ago they agreed that they would meet here. He left her for a job in London. She had cried, but he had gone anyway.

There used to be a bakery here, in the past, about twenty years ago but has since disappeared along with the baker who thought that the United Kingdom was a better place to be in.

Santana blinks away the sleep from her eyes. She is tired, yes but she will keep awake until he comes. She pulls her sleeve over her brow and wipes away the sweat. How perspiration has managed to gather on her forehead on this cool winter's night escapes her. She is nervous, so maybe that's the reason why she is sweeting bullets. There is a touch on her shoulder and she whirls around, eyes wide, arms pulled out in a fighting stance. Here in Lima, Ohio it is dangerous for a woman to be wandering out in the middle of the night.

He smirks at her, his eyes playful as he steps out from the shadows.

"Puck", she breathes and then she is in his arms and hugging him, holding on to him for dear life. She has missed him; she realizes this as she inhales his scent deeply. She has wanted to be with him these twenty years only; she couldn't because of certain circumstance. He loved her, she had other plans. She needed to get married, and so she did, she had married James, an honour student. And they had children together.

She stares deep Puck's eyes and wonder not for the first time if she really did love him. He kisses her on the forehead and answers her question when she wants more of his touch. She reaches up and places her hand on his shoulder, his broad shoulders. Boy has she missed him, the way he used carry her on those broad arms of his. She only wishes they had more time together before she married James.

She closes her eyes as his lips brush her ear. She can't breathe for a moment and even forgets her name for that split second.

"Come away with me Santana", he whispers and she shuts her eyes, clenching her jaw in the process. How could she leave her husband, her children, her life? She wonders why he has asked her to commit such a terrible decision. She inhales his scent again and nearly falls to her knees. He smells like roses, sweet roses and she just wishes she could continue smelling him until she had enough which would be never. She squeezes her eyes shut. She loves him more than she ever loved James and yet they couldn't be together. It was painful, more so than she could bear.

And so she looks up at him, her eyes set.

"No I will not, you left me once, now it's my turn to leave you", she says and turns away from him. "I love you Puck, goodbye" and she is gone, leaving him to stare into the night sky. And when she finally disappears, he whispers something so silently he can barely hear himself.

"I love you Santana, see you in twenty years. I'll be waiting, right here."

xxx

Twenty years later when their hair has grown white and their features have begun to sink they appear to each other again. She looks at him, her eyes curious and he wraps his arms around her.

"I love you. Will you marry me?"

He knows James has gone, left her for the afterlife. Her eyes go dim and she looks at him.

"Yes, I will."

That is the beginning of a new dawn.

* * *

**A/N: i came up with this idea since i am meeting a friend whom i've not met for 6 years and thought it would be interesting to see how it played out between Puck and Santana. Please review**


End file.
